King Kong (Anime film)
''King Kong ''() is a Japanese animated monster film directed by TBA. This film is a reboot of the King Kong franchise and is based on an idea by Transapient1. Plot In modern Tokyo, Ann Darrow is a brilliant, enthusiastic young student in her last year of high school, determined to major in biology at college. Her eccentric uncle, Carl Denham, has raised her since she was little after her parents, who were both field biologists themselves, were lost at sea. Denham has fostered Ann’s love of nature and exploration with tales of adventure at sea. He’s a sea captain who works for a branch of the JSDF that patrols an isolated island chain that has been closed off to the public since the thirties, designated as the “Skull Isles” and labeled as Biohazard Zones officially stated to contain harmful virulent diseases discovered there (though many conspiracy theories exist). A massive concrete wall that rises 100 feet out of the ocean was even constructed from the 50s-90s, and surrounds the whole island three miles out to sea. It’s the greatest modern feet of human engineering, and no one has ever been authorized to enter. That changes when one day, Denham gets word that an expedition to the mysterious island has finally been approved. At first, he’s excited at the chance to finally break the shroud of secrecy around the island for himself, but becomes worried when Ann finds out and begs to come along. Both have personal interests in going, since the location in near where Ann’s parents vanished. Eventually, Denham caves to his niece’s plea, hoping for a sense of closure for both of them along with the thrill of officially exploring a new place together. He even hires Ann as a scientific intern as credit for her future career. On Denham’s ship, Ann is ecstatic and prepared for adventure, until she crosses paths with a gruff officer, whom is also annoyed by Ann. Denham introduces him as Jack Driscoll, a young but mature man who he has arranged to be Ann’s personal bodyguard for the voyage. This doesn’t sit well with either party. They argue and pick on each other for the rest of the trip. Driscoll is fond of showing off his skills with knives, even offering to teach Ann, if only so she won’t be so useless. They reach the small fleet of ships around the island and meet up with Commander Taro, whose own ship will accompany Denham’s. Their mission is one of surveillance to determine the true threat level of the island. Preliminary reports from the thirties told of an extremely hostile environment with terrible creatures, ruled by an even more terrible king-beast, which prompted the formation of the wall in the first place. Now, with those old documents on the verge of being considered myth, it’s believed that technology has reached the point where an expedition without massive loss of life should be feasible. They enter the massive single door in the wall and arrive at Skull Island. Taro, Denham, and Driscoll lead the first wave of armed troops to shore, discovering many uncategorized life just on edge of the jungle. The expedition is off to a good start, but they discover Ann has stowed away. They’re about to send her back, but are suddenly confronted by the natives. They appear suspicious and demand Ann as retribution for trespassing. The group refuses of course, and though tense, the natives allow them to return to their ship. Later that night, they discuss what to do now that they know people are on the island. But the natives have their own plans… They’ve mastered the use of intoxicating chemicals to control some of the beasts, and they attack the ships at night with an army of mosasaurs, sea snakes, and elasmosaurs. A giant mosasaur even sinks Taro’s ship. In the confusion, Ann is captured by natives riding smaller sea monsters. They offer her as a sacrifice to Kong. Eventually beating back the natives, Driscoll, Denham, Taro and the surviving troops unite to go after Ann. Along the way, they encounter the dangerous inhabitants of the island, such as piranha-like lizards, territorial Certopsians, vicious Allosaurs, and other strange creatures. The creatures seem to be in an unnaturally aggressive state. Ann, meanwhile, is held prisoner by Kong. He sets her on a fungus-covered tree to forage for food. She’s armed only with a knife in her pocket she got from Driscoll. She’s approached by a skull-faced Rex, which she manages to hold off for a bit with improvised stink bombs made from cutting up the fungus, knowing Rexes have extremely sensitive noses. But the Rex becomes enraged and lunges, but Kong comes at the sound of her screams and defeats the Rex. That night Kong takes Ann to another den. She tries to slip away as he sleeps… but then, a giant pair of hellishly glowing eyes stop her in her tracks. They belong to a massive, sleek, powerful, saber-toothed black panther with multiple tails and razor-sharp back fur. Baketora; the vile Queen of Skull Island. She’s about to swipe Ann out of existence when Kong shows up. They have a brief fight before Baketora runs off into the jungle. Kong seals Ann away in a cave with a large stone to give chase to his hated nemesis. Driscoll, Denham, and Taro’s group are pushing ahead when suddenly the giant tiger leaps among them, followed by Kong, and before they know it they’re in the middle of a fight. They try to retreat across a log over a chasm, but the battling monsters begin fighting upon the log itself. The men go down when the log collapses. Kong and Baketora manage to cling to opposite sides of the chasm, where they face off once more before the tiger slinks away into the darkness. Ann is attacked by a cave-creature, holding it off with the knife tied at the end of a stick, but is bitten before Kong comes back and saves her. The creature’s bite was poisonous, and for the first time, Kong looks worried. He takes her up to the mountain… The men in the pit are attacked by unspeakable monstrosities of all sorts. Denham, Driscoll, and Taro are the only survivors, but are rescued by a group of natives riding bird/pterosaur creatures. They are carried back to a tribe that’s separate from the savage one along the shore who see Kong as a vengeful god that must be appeased. This tribe lives a more secluded, peaceful life in a groove of giant trees along with the flying creatures they’ve domesticated. They explain the history of Kong as a defender of the island’s order, and his greatest threat; Baketora. The mad tiger generates a musk that drives the other predators of the island into rabid frenzies. Unless the demon cat is defeated, the island will never know natural peace. Kong takes Ann to a spring near the top of the mountain by morning, where the healing water neutralizes the poison. They enjoy their first quiet moment as they watch the sunrise and see the beauty and wonder of the island. Back at the village, tensions rise between Taro, and Driscoll and Denham. Taro wants to eradicate the dangerous island, while Driscoll and Denham only want to rescue Ann and leave the place alone. Only one radio has survived with them, and it needs to be repaired. The natives tell them Kong is on the mountain, so D&D decide to fly up on the winged creatures and take the radio as to not give Taro a chance to make a rash decision. They find a cave where Denham fixes the radio while Driscoll goes after Ann. At the spring, Driscoll finds Ann in the clutches of Kong, and they have a heated (albeit hushed) discussion on how much trouble the other is. Ultimately though, they’re happy to see each other, and Ann tries to sneak off. But Kong wakes up and tries to take the girl back, when a giant two-headed snake emerges from the water. The beasts fight while the humans escape, though Ann expresses concern over Kong. Back at the cave base, Denham repairs the radio and begins calling for an emergency pick-up, when he’s suddenly confronted by Taro, who hijacked his own flying creature after killing some of the natives. The two men fight, and Taro eventually seems to knock Denham off the cliff edge. He calls for the offshore fleet’s bomber jets be deployed to destroy the infernal island. Just as he completes the command, he is face-to-face with Baketora at the cave mouth, and is promptly killed. Ann and Driscoll are on their way back, but Baketora meets them on the trail. They are forced to run and hide through the honeycomb-like tunnels to evade the tiger. Kong, or course, comes back once again to battle the monster cat. They ascend the spire-like top of the mountain during their fight, just as the jets begin to arrive. Ann and Driscoll can only watch, until Denham arrives with an army of natives on other winged creatures. The climax is a battle for the fate of Skull Island. Kong and Baketora fight atop the crumbling spire that crowns the island, both equally agile, while jets scramble around them and fire upon them both. Meanwhile, Ann, Driscoll, and Denham with the natives fight the jets and prevent them from hitting Kong. Ann and Driscoll share a ride, and at one point their creature is shot down. Driscoll is caught by another native flyer, but Ann falls to the mountain, where she’s saved by… who else; Kong. Kong tries to keep her safe by hiding her in some hanging trees and distracting Baketora. But the cat soon senses Ann and aims to kill her once again. Ann throws the knife at the last moment into the tiger’s eye, slowing her down enough for Kong to catch up and beat the crap out of her. The jets and Kong finish of Baketora… Then they turn to Kong. Denham skydives off his creature onto one of the cockpits, opens it, lets the pilot know who’s in charge and orders a cease fire. But it’s too late. A ballistic missile has already been launched and is on target. Kong is bloodied and beaten at the top of the mountain but content. He and Ann share a final moment. Knowing he’s at an end, Kong holds Ann out to be carried off by Driscoll on his flying creature, even as the girl cries out for him. As the missile approaches from above, Kong uses the last of his willpower to stand tall, beat his chest, and roar out for all to hear, including Ann, that he was, is, and always will be the King of Skull Island. The missile’s aim is perfect. The mountain spire is obliterated. The remaining jets all land back on the fleet’s carrier. Ann and Driscoll let their flying creature go home after landing. Denham, Driscoll, and Ann watch it go back to an island where order is restored, vowing to keep the island protected, and to never forget it’s fallen guardian, King Kong. Voice Cast * English Dub * Creatures *King Kong *Baketora Production Soundtrack Reception Trivia Gallery Poll Do you like King Kong (Anime film)? Yes No Maybe Category:Anime Category:Films Category:King Kong Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas